Love, Hate and Mistrust
by TinkerbellTwilighter
Summary: One week after Elena killed Elijah she finds herself reviving him knowing only he can save her from a deadly threat while Stefan's away. But can she convince Elijah not to kill her loved ones and not to sacrifice her before Klaus arrives? -Elena/Elijah-
1. Chapter 1

**Do Or Die**

_**Chapter One**_

_(This takes place a week after Elena kills Elijah)_

Elena stood frozen at the top of the stairs leading to the basement in Stefan's house, Stefan and Damon had left her there while they went hunting for some rogue vampires, not knowing they would come and attack before Caroline was suppose to arrive to protect and watch over Elena. She knew that her only chance of survival was waiting below in the same cell that she and Damon had locked Stefan when he had been crazy on blood lust; the same cell that Elijah's dead corpse resided in.

She propelled into motion when she heard yet another crash coming from the other end of the house, they were searching for her, racing down the stairs she twisted through the underground corridors till she finally reached the cell, she took a unsteady breath as she unlocked the door and without hesitation slipped inside closing it behind her.

She turned around and immediately came upon Elijah's lifeless body stiff and still on the dirt ground in the middle of the room. Fear coursing through her body, she threw herself to her knees on the ground in front of him and bent over to grasp the knife embedded in his chest. The noises of destruction and violence were closing in.

"Please forgive me"; she whispered not to Elijah but Stefan and Damon who were sure to be angry with her.

She heaved the blade out with enough force it threw her back from his body leaving her sprawled on the floor. Breathing heavily she watched…waiting…hoping that his revival was swift. She watched as colour turned his skin from dark deadly grey to an unhealthy pale. Sighing inwardly when his eyes opened and he sat up as if he'd just been taking a nap. He was immediately alert and turned his angry gaze on her, "That was a mistake" he growled low in his throat as if he'd been dead a day not a week.

Before Elena could explain the door was thrown open and two vampires entered the room, Elena gasped loudly looking back at them while shuffling a little more back towards Elijah who watched the men amused.

The vampires did not seem to recognise the threat that Elijah was and smirked evilly, "Give us the girl and we won't have to kill you," one of them said.

Elijah stood up slowly brushing dirt off his suit casually, "I'm afraid I can't do that," he stated bemused as he felt Elena close behind him hiding. "The girl is for Klaus"

The vampires eyes showed recognition of the name, "That's who we were going to take her to" the said.

Elena shook her head at Elijah forgetting he couldn't see her, "They're lying" she cried to him, "They want to kill me"

The vampires snarled at her words, "She's confused, we wouldn't kill her knowing how important she is"

Elijah raised his hand for silence, "Well I have her now, and I will take over your task" he murmured.

"And who are you?" One of the vampires demanded.

Elijah smirked, "Elijah" he laughed silently at their twin expressions.

The cockier vampire of the two huffed, "It's well known that Klaus disowned you" he snarled, "If I called him now I'm sure he'd tell you the exact same thing" he said holding up his cell phone.

Before he could dial he was dead. His friend died within seconds of his body dropping to the ground.

Elena just stood there shocked, it was the second time she had seen Elijah kill two vampires in mere seconds. What had she done? If he were angry enough he would kill Damon and Stefan just like he did these vampires. Before she had time to ponder the implications Elijah was standing in front of her with his cold stare set on her.

**_Authors Note_**

**_I know this chapter was short but its more of a entry into my story to see if people find it interesting enough, will be writing more (longer) chapters in the next few days. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Or Die**

_Chapter Two_

Elena thought she had been frightened by the vampires but standing before Elijah and feeling the chilling coldness of his piercing eyes she knew what she was feeling was true fear. Her whole body was frozen waiting for him to strike, the uncontrollable tremors running through her body causing her to panic and hyperventilate.

All the while he just stood there staring at her without a word.

Finally the silence was broken, "I gave you my word, again" Elijah's look became one of condemnation, "And you in return kill me" he brought his hand up and brushed back a few strands of her hair from her eyes, his touch soft and almost affectionate.

He tilted his head to one side and shook it; make a disapproving _tisk tisk_ sound as he did so, leaning forward till their foreheads almost touched he whispered softly, "I won't make the same mistake again"

"_Please…_" Elena cried, but before she couldn't say anything more he lifted a finger to her lips to hush her.

"I will not hesitate to kill those close to you should they even attempt to save you" he said coldly ignoring her look of shock, "We will continue on with my decision to protect you till Klaus arrives and should your friends interfere…" he leant forward and breathed in her ear causing chills down her spine, "I will rip out their hearts right in front of you" he promised softly, smirking when he saw that his message had affected her the way he meant it to.

He pulled back just as swiftly and after retrieving the cell phone of the deceased vampire turned and grabbed her upper arm in a tight unyielding grip, "Time to be off" he informed her pulling her along beside him as he started through the corridors towards the stairs, "We have a long journey ahead of us"

After a short walk away from the Salvatore house, Elijah had stopped a passing driver and compelled him to hand over his car, he then proceeded to drive them out of Mystic Falls, and for the past twenty minutes Elena could do no more than watch as they drove down unknown back country roads.

Where are we going?" Elena demanded after finally calming down enough to talk, her voice still a little shaky.

Elijah was silent for several moments; Elena repeated her question knowing full well that he had heard her.

"Where no one will find you" was all he said.

Elena was somehow comforted by his words; if they couldn't find her then Elijah wouldn't kill them, but she knew Stefan and Damon to well.

Elijah grabbed the cell phone he had placed in his pocket and dialled a number, "_Jonas_" he murmured.

After a few seconds Elijah smiled amused while Elena could only watch, "As you can hear I am alive and well" he chuckled at his own words, "Well…alive as any vampire can be"

"I have Elena with me" he stated getting back to the matter at hand, "I want you to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers"

Elena immediately tensed at the mention of Stefan and Damon, Elijah looked at her as he spoke his next words, "If they attempt to find her or get in my way…she will pay the price for their idiocy…that is all…If I have need of you I will call" with that he hung up the phone and continued to drive.

Elena had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the car sometime during the drive, the day's events had finally taken their toll on her physically and even though she had fought the waves of exhaustion she had finally succumbed and drifted off.

Elijah turned to glance at her every now and then, hearing her soft moans as dreams of a dark kind haunted her. Even though she was the spitting image of Katherine he could not deny that she was in every other way different. He was impressed with the fact that she had not begged and pleaded when knowing her fate, In that alone she proved to be braver than Katherine, where Katherine had ran away she had decided to stay and sacrifice herself instead. Elena's betrayal however still left him bitter and angry, after seeing the date on the cell phone he had realised he had lost a week not a day, she had set his plans back and caused him a considerable amount of hassle.

He couldn't get the look of hope on her face when she had revived him; she had looked at him as her saviour…as her…hero. Of course she had known he would protect her from those vampires, after all the effort he had put in keeping her alive up until this point she knew he would readily do just that again.

But it had been a long time since someone had looked at him with a look of hope and not fear; he had not been privy to that expression for more than five hundred years.

Elena's body slumped closer towards him as he turned a corner, closer to his destination, the night sky had already fallen around them, and their only light other than the headlights were that of the moonlight.

He pulled off the gravel road onto a darkened driveway, and came to a stop in front of an large mansion-like old two-story brick house. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door opening it quietly. He leant in and after unbuckling her seatbelt pulled her sleeping form out and into his arms. Elena stirred in his embrace and blinked groggily looking up at him, sleep still trying to take her yet again.

"_What…_" she murmured looking up into his penetrating eyes. He gave her an almost friendly smile and shushed her bringing her closer into his embrace. "_Welcome to my home_," he murmured as he turned around to give her a view of their surroundings.

**_(Authors Note)_**

**_Thanks again for reading Im trying to update as fast as possible that is why the chapters arent so long as I have been very busy and likely will be for the next few days, please review and let me know what you think. XxX Will update again tommorrow. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do Or Die**

_**Chapter Three**_

Elijah set Elena on her feet at the front door while he ran one hand along a ledge above the door, producing a key from above he smiled at Elena who swayed where she stood still waking.

"Why does a vampire need a key? Can't you just break the door open?" she asked before letting out an exhausted yawn.

After unlocking the door and gently shoving Elena inside he walked over to an alarm keypad close by and punched in some numbers.

Returning to Elena and shoving the door shut he started to lead her through the house turning on lights as he went.

"Even vampires can be robbed," he murmured as they came into what appeared to be a very modern living room, he pushed her down to sit on a comfortable black leather couch, she couldn't without a relaxing sigh as she sank into the sofa. After hours in a car she felt grateful for his taste in furniture.

Elijah took a seat across from her in a matching lazy body recliner.

"On the outside this house may look old and historic but I took great care in making the inside modern and comfortable, I see you agree with its design" he noted waving his hand in a gesture to their surroundings.

"I should lock you in the underground basement as a consequence of your devious actions but once again I will be lenient" he told her casually.

Elena glared at him, I did what I had to do," she snapped angrily, as her tiredness left her so to did her consuming fear, leaving anger and frustration due to the stressful events of the last few hours.

"Had to do?" Elijah asked deciding to ignore her insolence for now.

"Your friends had just stabbed and killed me and yet I still gave you my word to not hurt them, and in return you killed me" he replied.

"Tell me," He said standing up and making his way over to her. "Why'd you have to go and do that?"

Elena refused to back down and let anger take hold, "You were going to kill me," she cried.

"And?" he leant closer, "If I recall you tried to do that yourself when you went to sacrifice yourself to those vampires a while back"

"Well now I don't want to die," she growled.

He saw the truth of her words in her eyes, behind the fear, the anger; there was overwhelming suffering.

She seemed so human, tragic and fragile, ruled by emotions…innocent.

"You would rather Klaus kill everyone you love? He asked heartlessly.

Once again his eyes conveyed her answer.

He sighed and turned back towards the end of the room to a table that held bottle of amber liquid, most likely whiskey.

Pouring two glasses he came back and held one out for her to take.

"I twill calm your nerves" he informed her.

She accepted hesitantly and brought it to her lips for a testing sip.

He sat back in seat and took a healthy swallow himself.

The hot spicy taste burnt her throat as she swallowed it making her cough slightly, causing Elijah to chuckle softly in amusement.

Elena glared at him through teary eyes.

"Did you ever hear of Katerina's past?" he asked, the question sobered Elena instantly.

"She told me of how she escaped Klaus and killed herself" Elena's voice no louder than a whisper as she remembered Katerina's sad twisted tale; She looked him dead in the eye with resentment.

"And she told me how you killed her family in return" she snapped.

"Ah…but did she tell you about Klaus himself? Or just how the curse came to be in the first place?" he asked her.

"No" Elena replied shakily, "She just told me Klaus would come after everyone I loved and kill them all; as he did to her" she admitted.

"Shall I tell you then?" Elijah asked swirling the last of his drink around the glass before swallowing it.

He stood up and brought the entire remainder of the bottle over to a small table near his chair. "You might wish to drink up" he told her as he sat back down.

"If I do will you tell me more?" Elena asked as she sipped more of her still full glass.

Elijah smiled, "I don't see why not" he replied amused at her constant use of negotiations. "We have a lot of time to kill after all"

He noticed in the last few minutes that her fear and anger had completely vanished, replaced by avid curiosity.

**(Author's Note)**

_**Hi, I know, I know. Another short chapter, but i need to put alot of time into the next one because it has a lot to do with Klaus and the curse. Thank you for reading, and thank you for the reveiws they are really giving me a great deal of motivation. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Do Or Die**

_**Chapter Four**_

"What do you know of Klaus?" Elijah inquired.

Elena shrugged at that, "Just that he wants to kill me" Elena paused to think of anything else she had heard, she couldn't smother a small chuckle as she remembered a conversation she and Rose had, somewhat surprised that she could feel humour at a time like this.

"And what may I ask do you find so amusing?" Elijah asked.

Elena sobered immediately torn between wanting to tell him just to see his reaction and fearing that I would be anger. She adverted her eyes and bit her bottom lip in worry. Mumbling "Nothing" as she did so.

He was by her side with in a second, towering over her with the obvious purpose of intimidation. She couldn't escape his stare, "Shall I compel an answer?" he whispered softly to her leaning closer till their noses nearly touched.

Elena shook her head slightly leaning back to gain breathing space; she had to swallow her panic before answering and took an unsteady lungful of air, "Rose said…" she felt her voice falter, "…That compared to Klaus you were t-the…" _here goes nothing_ she thought.

"Yes…?" Elijah murmured urging her to continue.

"…T-the Easter bunny", there, she'd said it.

She automatically tensed her whole body and closed her eyes preparing for a strike or some form of violence.

Which was way she was more flabbergasted when instead she heard his husky gruff chuckle, and opened her eyes to find his amused ones.

"Easter bunny" he repeated, "And that would make Klaus what? Santa Klaus?" his eyes burning with amusement.

She realised he'd just made a joke, she'd never known him in the short time since she'd met him to have any sort of humour, she actually found herself wanting to laugh when she saw he wasn't going to hurt her, she suppressed it.

Elijah quirked a brow at her silence, standing up he went back to where he had placed the whiskey and poured his cup, "You know you might as well relax," he advised her, "As I said before were going to be here a while,".

Elena looked away at the reminder, by now Stefan and Damon would know she was gone, seen the deceased vampire's in the basement and know Elijah had vanished as well as herself. Stefan would never stop searching for her and it made her heartache remembering Elijah's promise to kill him if he came for her.

"Please" she begged, "Let me at least call Stefan," she pleaded standing up following him, "I'll tell him not to come for me" she vowed.

Elijah saw the look of utter desperation and worry in her eyes, "No".

Elena refused to give up, she stepped even closer to him still, "I wont tell them where I am" she promised.

The irritation of her feeble persistence started to work its way throughout his system.

"If they come they die" he stated coldly, "They've had sufficient warnings, and it will be because of your treachery that they meet their end".

Elena felt the welling of tears in her eyes, frustration and helplessness seeping into her system.

"You're heartless" she bit out angrily, "The minute I see Klaus I'll tell him what you plan to do" she spat with vehemence.

The next she knew she was against one of the far walls and pinning her there in his painful grip, his glare threatening.

Despite the pain radiating through her arms making them tingle she refused to back down.

"All because you're afraid," she taunted meeting his glare with her own.

"You know nothing," he snapped, his grip tightened menacingly making her gasp through clenched teeth.

"You're the one that knows nothing," she growled, the pain somehow giving her the strength to continue.

"Do you even know what love feels like? What its like to lose someone you love?" she cried out with passion.

He didn't know why but he contemplated her words, what love felt like… he'd long ago wondered what it would've felt like to experience those emotions, to care for someone other than himself, but he'd never even attempted to try.

"Love makes you weak" he growled, angry that for a second he truly felt the desire to know what it would feel like. The longing to comprehend why one would so readily die for love.

Elena's anger turned to pity and compassion, something that showed in her gaze, "You're wrong" she told him confidently, "Love makes you strong, it makes you want to get up everyday, to face the world even when everything seems hopeless, without it your nothing…you're alone" she continued even after he let her go.

"Let me ask you this" she said looking deep into his eyes, "After you kill Klaus then what? What are you going to do then? Do you even have dreams or plans for your future? You're immortal, you're going to live forever do you just plan to continue alone?"

He wanted to lash out, damn this human, she asked questions he'd never even contemplated, she taunted and challenged him even though he knew she was terrified, and even when attacked she still provoked him at every turn.

She was nothing like Katerina, where the vampire doppelganger had been manipulative and deceitful, and ran from her enemies, this human was undeniably innocent and a martyr; so ready to sacrifice herself in place of others.

Elena had never been that good at reading people but she could tell from his expression that her words had hit something somewhere deep within him.

She reached out without thinking hesitantly meaning to grab his shoulder and bring him back to the present from his thoughts, "Elijah?" she whispered softly.

Her hand was captured mid-flight, "Don't," he growled between clenched teeth. This time she noticed his grip was soft…gentle.

He wanted to believe she was just like Katerina, that she was really just trying to manipulate him. But the unveiled concern in her voice had been real; even now the look of worry in her eyes pierced him.

Here she was standing before him knowing he meant to kill her and yet she looked remorseful for her words.

"Pretending you care wont save you," he said stepping away from her, the need to distance himself becoming greater with each passing second.

Elena didn't pursue him this time, instead she watched quietly from where she stood as he went to sit back down.

His words had shocked her, not that he hadn't believed she cared, but that she actually did.

In the last eight hours she had spent with him he had kidnapped her, threatened everyone she loved, and physically hurt her.

And within the last minute she had wanted to comfort him and apologise for taunting him with hurtful words, …why?

She slowly made her way back to her own seat; he refused to look at her. "I'm sorr…."

"Shall I tell you about Klaus now" he cut her off abruptly, he evidently didn't want to hear her apology, but to forget everything that had just transpired.

She had been interested before about the possibility of learning more about Klaus, now she was more hopeful it might help her understand more of Elijah and his own past, "Go ahead" she murmured settling back in her seat.

"Where shall I begin, hmm," he pondered for a moment before his eyes lit with knowing. "It would have been near a hundred years before Katherina Petrova was born, back when vampires were still free to walk in the sun, and werewolves could change at will, Klaus and the other Originals as we called ourselves were feared and respected, powerful in everyway where humans were weak…" his voice was almost hypnotic, making his tale spring to life and Elena couldn't help hanging onto every word.

"Where I only killed for purpose, Klaus killed for pleasure, never remorseful or regretful he thrived on the fear of his victims, relished in their anguish and suffering" Elijah didn't miss the chilled shiver that swept through Eland at his words.

He continued, "I respected him greatly, envied the power he had, his being older and wiser, he was a God among vampires and humans; nothing and no one could bring him down".

"That was until he made the most human of mistakes…" he paused and looked at her intently.

Frustration ebbed at Elena as soon as he stopped talking, _what mistake_? She was about to ask when he finally spoke.

"…He fell in love…" Elijah told her, "…With a _human_".

Elena gasped softly in surprise, unable to contain her shock.

**Authors Note**

_**Thanks for your patience, I almost had a writers block this chapter, hope you enjoy it and please remember to reveiw, will get another chapter up soon,**_

_**XoXo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"_Charlotte Petrova" _Elijah recalled, "The original Petrova" he stated watching the fascination and horror seep into Elena's expression.

She inhaled weakly, "_Charlotte_?" she repeated faintly, "Wait…are you telling me Klaus was in love with her?" Elena gasped shocked.

"At first he was merely enamoured of her beauty" he went on, "But despite her being human, innocent" his eyes focussed on her, "He fell in love"

Elena shook her head lightly from side to side in confusion, none of this made sense.

"She was everything he was not" he added, "It was her pure innocence and love of all things that drew him to her, and she in return loved him for all that he was".

"Wait…so she knew he was a vampire?" Elena asked puzzled.

"Not at first but after her witch friend told her," he answered.

"You see, just like you have your little Bennet witch, and Katerina had hers, Charlotte had her very own, but her friends warning came to late by then, she had already fell in love and believed that he could change what he was, she refused to accept her friends warnings that he was and would always be a bloodthirsty monster".

Elena could only stare at him baffled and confused as he told yet another piece of his history.

"Klaus was still dangerous, it was his actions that caused the curse to happen in the first place. I told him not to get involved with her, tried to warn him of the dangers her little witch could bring but in the end he learnt that lesson himself" Elijah said his eyes flashing with something akin to remorse, as if remembering this was painful.

"When Charlottes friend saw that there was no coming between them she decided upon a course of action that affected vampires and wolfs alike" his tone low, "She knew he would never hurt Charlotte or anyone that looks like her".

Elena gasped in shock, "She sacrificed her own friend?" she managed to say.

Elijah paused momentarily before giving her a slight shake of his head, "Charlotte sacrificed herself" again Elena looked confused.

"When Charlotte learnt that her friend was going to kill Klaus she made a trade" he murmured. "Her life for his"

Enlightenment dawned on Elena, "She agreed to become apart of the curse knowing he would never be able to kill her doppelganger" she whispered, "But then she was wrong because he tried to kill Katherine".

"If he hadn't of hesitated the curse would no longer be" Elijah told her stiffly, "But when Katerina learned of his love for her ancestor through Trevor she played on it" Anger coated his voice as he remembered the manipulation and cruel calculating vampire once human, her acting hadn't fooled him for a second.

"Klaus had everything ready, everything set" he growled showing aggravation, "At the last second he halted the sacrifice and sent her back to confinement".

He laughed mockingly, "You remind me of Charlotte" he confided, "Unlike Katerina you seem genuine in your innocence and even ready to sacrifice your own life for those you love" he sighed softly as if in distress, "I wonder if he'll have the power to resist making another mistake" he queried.

Elena sure hoped so.

There was a long stretch of silence between them.

"I thought that the originals could still walk in the sun though?" Elena asked, "Isn't it better if the curse exists if it means that wolves could change at will and kill vampires? Its only normal vampires that are affected by the sun" she brought up a good point Elijah thought, not many people had picked up on that, "Why does he want the curse broken so much?" she asked him.

But he knew the answer all to well, "Ah" he said quietly, "Now that's where it all gets interesting," Elijah murmured.

"He believes that if he kills the human doppelganger while she is holding the moonstone…but she has his blood in her system at the time" Elijah paused giving Elena small smile, "That Charlotte will be reborn, immortal in the doppelgangers body with all her original thoughts and memories".

Elena's head reeled; he wanted to kill her to revive Charlotte, all of this just to bring back his dead lover? "He's insane" she insisted.

Elijah didn't comment, merely went about pouring himself another drink then getting up and refilling hers as well. Elena took a long gulp to shaken to do anything else.

"How does he even know that she'd be reborn?" she demanded finishing her glass letting the alcohol daze her.

He refilled it again; "Take your time with this," he told her wondering if it was already to late to warn her of the whiskeys potency.

"How?" Elena repeated her question with added impatience returning her lips to the glass's rim.

Elijah gave her a look of exasperation as he heard her voice's slight slur, "Another witch told him a few hundred years later with hopes that they wouldn't be killed if they divulged the information" he finally said.

Elena tried to focus on his face as he stood staring down at her, she knew she shouldn't have drank so much, the alcohol still left her throat burning, and her vision became blurred, she shouldn't of even touched it while she was so exhausted.

She tried to stand up but wobbled and slumped back in her seat, ignoring Elijah's husky laugh at her ineffective efforts.

"Shut up" she snapped softly without vigour as she took a deep breath in a effort to steady herself, she stood again this time making it to her feet and managing to stay standing.

She looked up at Elijah and jerked back when she realised how close he was, their faces just inches away from each other, his piercing dark eyes watching hers, when she tried to step back she felt herself start to tumble when the back of her legs met the couch knocking her off balance.

She felt Elijah's strong cold embrace as his hands wrapped loosely around her arms halting her descent, he steadied her on her feet in front of him, "Thank you" she managed to stumble out noting that he didn't let go of her.

She looked back into his gaze, "Why do you have to be so _nice_" she whispered softly, just loud enough for him to hear.

Before he could even conceive her words she fainted, her world plummeting into darkness.

**Author's Note**

_**Hey, I hope you liked it I sort of just let my thoughts flow with this, I hope it makes sense as I was tired but I know people are waiting on more chapters so wanted to get it done. So hard with Elijah because I dont want to ruin his personality by making the way I portray him unbelivable, and still make the storyline realistic. Anyway I'm working on another chapter now and it will be up as soon as possible, please reveiw and thanks for reading XoXo **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Elijah carefully placed Elena's unconscious body back on to the couch, her words echoing in his head.

_'So nice_…' No human had ever referred to him as nice. Cold? Yes. Cruel? Yes.

But never _nice_.

He looked down at her prone form; she looked the picture of innocence.

Before he could think any better of it he let his hand graze her cheek lightly, revelling in how warm and soft she was, while he was cold and hard.

She let out a soft sigh unconsciously pressing closer to his hand.

Elijah froze and blinked; shocked at what he was doing and quickly removed his hand. Reminding himself why she must die and that she was nothing more than a tool in his bid to kill Klaus. He moved back over to his seat and grabbed his drink while deep in thought.

When he killed Klaus he would be free, he would be the most powerful and feared being on the planet and no one would be able to threaten him. He would not make the same mistake as Klaus.

He glanced back over at Elena and noticed she was slightly shaking from the chill in the air; he was shocked by the sudden urge he had to find her a blanket or stock a fire. He shook his head and cursed, his anger showing as he clenched the glass in his hand shattering it, the harmless shards cascading unnoticed across the carpet.

She was a mere human; let her freeze a little it wasn't like it would kill her. He rationalized that her being ill would hinder his plans.

He grabbed a warm blanket from one of the closets in the hallway and within seconds was standing over her again. After removing her shoes he settled the blanket over her scowling all the while at her while tucking it around her, "I'm not nice," he declared to himself and her silently. When she still shivered slightly he started towards the fireplace.

* * *

Elena awoke to the crackling of a fire, her head slightly pounding from a headache. She opened her eyes and examined her surroundings; it didn't take long for the night's events to come back to her; the drinking mostly.

Sitting up she looked around the room and found Elijah slumbering in his chair.

His eyes closed and his body stretched out on the reclining chair, with shadows under his eyes he looked exhausted, drained.

Being dead for a week must have affected him more that she had given any thought to. But did that mean he would need to feed soon? A flash of how blood hungry Stefan had been when he was thirsty…how dangerous he had been too crossed her mind.

Elena's heart quickened as she thought about it, would he bite her? Feed off her?

But this was his house; maybe he had a blood supply.

Yes, she reassured herself, his fridge was probably overflowing with whatever blood type was his favourite.

She would rather he had a few bags beside him when he woke to satiate his hunger than to risk him ripping her throat apart if he woke with bloodlust.

She slid off the couch and stood, half expecting him to wake but as she walked to the hallway they'd come through when they'd arrived she looked back to find him still sleeping.

She couldn't help a quick fleeting glance at the front door, quelling a burning urge to run but knew even if she managed to escape he would just find her and not hesitate to kill her friends.

She started towards the many doors down the hallway and soon found a lavish modern kitchen. It had everything from pots and pans hanging over a spider oven to an expensive insanely large silver fridge, what he would need with anything other than a cup and microwave was beyond her.

As expected, she found nothing but blood in the fridge, various types of blood.

She grabbed the closest one and looked at it cringing, mentally squeamish about the thought of that much blood in her hand. She found a large coffee mug and after siphoning the crimson liquid out popped it in the microwave for a few seconds.

After lightly dipping her finger in the mug to test the warmth she gritted her teeth against the urge to throw up.

Satisfied she washed her hands in the sink and made her way back to the living room, Elijah was still dead to the world in the chair where she'd left him.

Should she wake him?

It seemed the better option than waiting for his hunger to grow.

With the mug in one hand she made her way over to him contemplation whether to shake him awake or say his name till he heard her.

Barely a foot away she was suddenly caught off guard at a sharp stabbing pain in her left hell and gave a loud startled scream as something pierced her skin.

Elijah shot up at the noise immediately alert and looking for any signs of a threat, slightly disoriented from sleep and hunger.

His sudden movement shocked Elena making her step back instinctively while trying to keep off her injured foot, somehow managing to stand on another sharp object with her other foot.

She fell back before he could even think to catch her, blood from the mug covered her head to toe, spraying her with liquid warmth; she lay sprawled on the ground looking up at Elijah through her pain.

"_What_…?" Elijah paused as his senses immediately kicked in and he smelled blood… lots of blood.

Looking down at Elena as his fangs lengthened unconsciously, his body's need for blood sweeping over him.

Elena couldn't help but tremble as she looked up at Elijah; his hunger evident in his face, his eyes darkening, his fangs sharp and long, his breathing deep and heavy as he looked at her like a starved man would their last meal.

_Easy prey_.

**_(Author's note)_**

**_Sorry about the long wait i know this chapter is short but please reveiw and let me know what you think and i'll try to get another one up soon, thanks._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Hate and Mistrust**

_**Chapter 7**_

Elena had frozen where she fell, unable to look away from Elijah, waiting for his savage attack.

It felt like time seized as he stood over her fighting the all consuming want to sink his teeth into her vulnerable human flesh and feed. Hunger running through him as his senses were enveloped by the sweet metallic smell of blood, her blood.

Not that the blood covering her wasn't tempting, but he knew it was her blood that had somehow affected him so strongly.

Her bare feet were bleeding from the glass he'd shattered earlier.

He didn't realise he'd moved till he heard her intake of breath, he clenched his fists, resisting the urge to grab her.

He heard her whisper his name and took a deep breath, it was now or never; he knew he had to move fast.

* * *

Elena saw how hard he was trying to resist attacking her.

If she hadn't injured both her feet she would have tried to run; that was of course if she'd been able to move.

She hadn't meant to but found herself whispering his name, she saw him flinch at her voice as if he'd been shot.

After a few painfully long seconds she thought to try again.

Just as she was about to speak he ran off. His super fast, super human speed seemed faster, fuelled by his desperation to escape her presence.

And just like that she didn't feel scared; she let out a long sigh of relief. Knowing he'd gone to quench his thirst.

She took a look at herself and cringed at the sight of her blood soaked clothes, there wasn't a part of her that hadn't been splattered.

Carefully sitting up she shuffled backwards towards the couch.

As she did so she saw among the blood slivers of glass sprinkled across the carpet? With a puzzled frown she then tried to pick out the shards from her feet, wincing in pain as she did so.

* * *

Elijah sucked clean his fourth bag of blood, his body still shaking slightly from hunger.

He had need felt so out of control as he did when he was standing before Elena, in his many hundred years as a vampire he had always been able to control every move he made, every action was made with calculated precision.

And yet he had felt like a new vampire with no power over himself.

He heard her soft painful gasps coming from the living room as he calmed himself down, no doubt from the shallow lacerations on her feet.

He gave himself a few minutes to make sure he had calmed himself completely before going back to Elena.

He found her where he'd left her, still on the floor; and more importantly, still covered in blood.

Her clothes would have to be thrown out; even if she washed them he would be able to smell the blood. It was then that he remembered she hadn't any other clothing with her, and he had never dressed in anything other than a comfortable suit. One of his dress shirts would fit her but there was nothing to replace her pants.

Elena looked up as if she felt his presence and locked eyes with him.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered helplessly.

Elijah sighed as he realised the only reason she was still on the floor was that she couldn't stand, "You're not going to be this troublesome the entire time you're here, are you?" he enquired as he leaned down and lifted her in his arms effortlessly.

Elena blushed furiously as Elijah held her, his arms curled beneath her arms and knees, the embrace seeming far to intimate for enemies.

She couldn't think of a thing to say, embarrassment spreading through her as she felt her heart beat frantically in her chest, knowing Elijah would hear it with his vampire senses.

Only when he bent to place her on the couch did she finally find words, "No!" she gasped holding on to him, "I'll ruin the couch," she protested when he eyed her curiously.

The last thing she wanted was to stain the couch, could one even stain black leather?

Elijah eyed her clothes with a frown as if considering their options, finally nodding slightly.

Before she knew it she was in a lush bathroom on the second floor, he had moved so fast she hadn't even been able to examine their passing surroundings.

"Did you get all the glass out?" he enquired as he sat her on the edge of the bath.

"I think so" she replied shakily, watching stunned as he knelt before her and softly ran his fingers across her cuts.

Other than a mild pain she didn't feel anything stabbing her as he pressed from heel to toe.

Satisfied that she was glass free he stood up and took a step back from her, his hands stained with her blood.

"I'll go get something to wrap these with" he said gritting his teeth, as he felt her blood wet on his fingers, he swiftly turned and left her; vanishing out of the bathroom.

Elena again found herself stuck without being able to move.

* * *

Elijah once again stood in the kitchen drawing in shaky breaths as he looked at the blood on his fingers.

He didn't even know what he was doing as he brought them to his mouth and without conscious thought pressed them against his lips; letting the blood drip past his lips to coat his tongue.

His eyes darkened and he felt his fangs lengthen, as he tasted her.

This blood was like the difference between water and wine, was this just his imagination? The only explanation that made any sense was that she was the doppelganger and therefore she tasted different.

Once all evidence had been sucked from his hands he once again tried to calm his inner demons. He needed to remember her purpose.

He clenched his teeth and growled low in his throat in frustration, seizing a nearby coffee mug he threw it against a far wall in anger, leaving a trail of destruction scattered across the floor.

Sighing as he looked at the mess he knew he would have to clean it up or take the chance of her standing on more of his destructive aftermath.

He went to find a sheet from one of the linen closets to use for bandages.

This human would not get the better of him, she was to die and that was all there was to it. He refused to let a mere mortal human destroy his self control, his anger rising as he stormed through his house. At the rate he was going he wouldn't have anything left to drink from by the end of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, and yes...Elijah was having a tantrum lol, when he gets angry he throw things, i know men usually punch walls, but the last thing I want is him punching holes through his beautiful house because he'd probably reduce it to rubble in seconds. lol. Please reveiw and I'll update as soon as I can.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, Hate and Mistrust**

_Chapter Eight_

Elena sat on the edge of the bath, her feet hovering inches from the floor to avoid pressure on the cuts.

She'd seen the look on Elijah's face before he'd left in search of bandages. It had been the same look she'd seen on both Damon and Stefan whenever they were struggling to control their blood lust.

Only minutes after he'd disappeared she'd heard something violently break downstairs followed by dead silence before he finally reappeared.

In one hand he held a pristine white dress shirt, black belt, and black pressed dress pants; in the other several long cotton cream strips that she gathered once resembled a sheet.

"I brought you a change of clothes," he said briskly as he moved closer.

He set them down on a wicker basket beside her before kneeling on one knee to inspect her torn feet.

She couldn't contain a soft gasp as she felt his cold hands grab one ankle gently as he dabbed at the remaining blood that had welled from her wounds.

She sat still and remained quiet as he cleaned and bandaged her feet, amazed at how gentle he was with her. At one point he'd accidentally rubbed his thumb against a cut, and looked up to check if he'd inadvertently hurt her.

Elena gave him a weak smile to let him know he hadn't before adverting her eyes away from his intense gaze.

She took a deep breath; determined to break the silence.

"I-I heard something break?" she managed to stutter out.

Elijah paused for a moment while wrapping her other foot, at first she though he wouldn't answer, "I broke a cup", he confessed quietly, keeping his head bent to avoid seeing her reaction.

"A cup?" Elena repeated slowly as if having trouble understanding.

"On purpose?"

Elijah gritted his teeth to avoid saying anything.

"Do you do that often?" she was beginning to get annoyed by his constant silence.

If her feet didn't hurt so much she'd probably give into the childish urge to stamp them in frustration.

But they did hurt, so instead she sighed loudly and glared at him as he finished tying her bandages and continued her glare as he stepped away from her.

"I trust you can manage to change without assistance", he said finally. "The clothes are a little big but they should do" he added as he located a washcloth from on of the sink cupboards and after wetting it placed it beside her.

"Thank you" Elena murmured as she started to scrub clean the dried blood covering her arms.

When she finally looked up he was gone. She tried to distract herself from her sudden feeling of abandonment by cleaning herself thoroughly.

After awkwardly getting changed se sat there impatiently waiting for him to return for her.

After more long minutes she threw the wet cloth against the far wall letting it slap against it and slide down to slop on the floor.

Surely he didn't expect her to stay here all night?

She felt the urge to break a cup herself but as she looked up in search of something to smash he was standing in front of her again.

She let out a irritated sigh of frustration and glared at him, "I hate when you do that" she growled at him.

He in turn gave her a puzzled frown, "Do what?"

"That!" she said waving her hands in an erratic sweeping motion back and forth. "Appearing and disappearing without a sound! Its rude!" she paused suddenly at the awkward look on his face.

He glared at her when she started laughing while adverting her eyes.

"And what may I ask is so amusing?" he asked with his most serious voice and straight face. For some reason her happiness made him want to smile and laugh himself; something warm was simmering inside of him making him uncomfortable at the alien feelings she stirred.

When she was finally able to stop laughing she smiled at him.

"You" she laughed with a sigh, "You're not as scary as you try to make out" she said simply with a shrug.

Elijah didn't know whether to be insulted or amused. "Do you forget you're my prisoner?" he asked before he loomed over with a deadly frown, when she refused to be intimidated he scooped her up and started walking slowly through doors and down the hallway.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she viewed their surroundings, "So where to now then jail keeper?" she asked casually ignoring his answering glare. "Is there a dungeon down below?" she continued.

Elijah rolled his eyes at her, his face showing his exasperation at her constant chatter. "Do you ever take anything seriously?" he asked with all seriousness trying to ignore how soft and warm her body felt pressed up against his as he held her.

Elena became serious at once, a sober expression on her face. "For more than a year I've been told I'm too serious" she spoke coldly. "But if I'm going to die why not try and make the most of the time I have left" she shrugged in his arms before going silent.

Not knowing what to say to that, Elijah to became silent.

After a short time he paused outside a large mahogany door as if contemplating whether to go in, he let out a long sigh and after kicking the door open carried her inside.

Elena gasped at the elegance of the bedroom; it was a mix of velvet and rich gold colours. A large canopied bed stood out more than anything else with cream satin sheets and a thick blood red duvet. The furniture looked like it cost a fortune.

"Is this my room?" she asked Elijah incredulously as he set her down upon the bed.

Elijah seemed to ponder her question with absolute seriousness, he looked around the surroundings then back down at her, "I know" he replied, "It's no dungeon but perhaps If I find some chains and diseased infested rats to sprinkle around it might look remotely like a cell" he joked.

Amazed at how he seemed to become more and more content around her enough to joke, Elena just stared at him.

"I don't understand" Elena said softly.

Elijah looked at her with confusion, "It was a joke," he replied with utter seriousness, "Granted I'm rather new to joking myself but I thought it was witty enough" he tried to defend himself uncomfortably.

Elena shook her head, "  
"No I got the joke" she sighed.

Elijah frowned, "Then what don't you understand?" he asked once more giving her his intense stare.

Elena tried not to lose her train of thought looking up at his deep chocolate eyes that seemed to draw her in, "You" she stuttered.

"Up until a few hours ago I've never seen this side of you, you've always been cold and cruel, and now your nice and you make jokes" she accused softly.

Elijah frowned at her accusation.

He was angry with her for confronting him about something he knew was true, something that had been confusing him and making his head spin trying to figure out himself. He had never felt as unstable as he had tonight; And all because of her.

"You're imagining things" he growled unable to let her know she was right.

Elena was shocked by how easy it was to read him yet again. "Fine don't admit it," she growled back, "But I know I'm right!"

"You're just to scared to admit that you're having fun and you know it," she hissed.

"Shut up" he snapped leaning over her so she had to press herself back into the mattress.

"I'm not afraid of you" she refused to be intimidated any longer.

Elijah racked his brain trying to think of what to do, if she didn't fear him she wouldn't obey him.

"I could do anything I wanted to you and couldn't stop me" he hissed his most evil dark voice as he inched his face closer to hers.

She refused to flinch.

"I could kill you with a mere flex of my hand" he let his hand rest against her throat applying a light pressure with his fingers.

She didn't react.

Elijah tried to think of something, anything to say to provoke a reaction.

He smiled evilly as it came to him, his smile so satisfied she couldn't help a little shiver.

He leant forward and let his breath caress her face as his hand moved from her neck to her cheek and his thumb rubbed over her bottom lip.

"I could do anything I wished to your body and you'd be to weak to fight me," he threatened letting his lips hover bare inches above her own, "Afraid now?" he asked as casually as he could.

Elena gulped as she felt his other hand rest on her arm, she knew he was just saying this to scare her but she couldn't help but imagine him doing what he threatened.

Instead of repulsed and afraid she was shaken and stunned to find herself flustered and intrigued.

She wanted him to kiss her! She actually _wanted_ Elijah to hold her and caress her as he was doing now! What was wrong with her?

"_Stop_" she whispered shakily as tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"_Stop please_" she begged with unveiled urgency.

Elijah immediately straightened up and stood away from her, all the while watching her reaction. Had he truly frightened her? Was she that repulsed by the thought of him touching her that she cried? And why did that make him angry and…sad? Did it matter what she thought of him?

He was shocked to find he did care how she thought of him; he wanted her to want him?

Elena sat still and shell shocked on the bed refusing to look at him or speak. Elijah stepped away and walked stiffly to the door.

He cleared his throat, "I'll be back later with food" he half snarled not looking at her, then he was gone leaving the door wide open in his wake.


	9. Chapter 9

**Love, Hate and Mistrust**

Chapter Nine

As Elena's heart calmed and she tried to catch her bearings she was still reeling over what had just happened. She wanted to believe that he had compelled her without her knowledge; at least then she'd have a reasonable explanation for how she'd been feeling, for what...for _who _she'd been feeling for.

She refused to even let herself wonder if he'd merely been taunting her or if he'd been truly wanting to; as farfetched as the whole thing seemed coming out of the blue so suddenly she couldn't quite stamp out the feeling of disappointment. Shouldn't she be relieved?

When he'd stormed from the room with a grunted comment about food she was immediately reminded that his demeanour was very similar to that of the _Beast_ from her favourite Disney fairytale and felt her lips curve in an amused smile thinking about how grouchy he'd seemed. She let her amusement fade when she thought of how just like _Belle_ she was a prisoner in his home with no hopes of escape. The most important difference was that where Belle had a happy ending; Elena's ending would be her life.

* * *

"Ah, what is that?" Elena asked a short time later peering down at the tray Elijah had set next to her on the bed.

"Food" came a sharp, short retort. She'd clearly insulted him.

Elena gave him a sceptical gaze before picking up the fork and poking the 'food', she couldn't even bring herself to try a bite. She couldn't even think of a proper way to describe what she looking at but she was sure if she could it would have without a doubt included the words, inedible, jelly-like, wobbly, and slimy.

She took no time dropping the fork and shoving the tray as far away as possible before giving Elijah a probing stare.

At first he seemed a little flustered, and she had a suspicion that if he were capable of blushing he'd be pink all over. He managed to compose himself a little before giving her a heated glare. "What?" he demanded petulantly.

Elena purposefully counted to five, _slowly,_ before answering, "Is this some attempt to kill me?" she asked with a straight face, "You've grown impatient and decided to poison me" she accused without a hint of anger or humour.

Elijah huffed letting out a long sigh and growling, barely resisting the urge to fling his hands in the air, "Don't be ridiculous" he growled.

Elena was amazed when she realised how much fun she felt baiting him, and even though he seemed frustrated she couldn't help but notice he wasn't truly angry. "Um, So what was it suppose to be?" she asked relaxing a little more on the bed.

Elijah frowned, "There was no label on the tin" he told her as he let himself settle into a chair a few feet away.

Elena couldn't help but notice how regal he looked when he sat, his every moment seemed to be precise and controlled making her wonder if he every relaxed.

"Wait?" Elena had to mentally shake her head to un-cloud her mind, "No label? Like not even an expiry date?" she asked with disbelief.

Elijah gave her a wary stare as if he'd heard warning bells, "The last event I can recall having had the need to be served food was in 1986" he recalled, "I'd invited a few of my neighbours over for supper" the obvious implication meaning he'd fed his neighbours who in turn had fed him.

"1986!" Elena repeated with shock, a look of disgust crossed her features and he found himself momentarily distracted by the look of rage and fury that flashed through her eyes as she let out a low very feral growl that he'd just managed to hear, "You tried to feed me something that's twenty-five years old?".

Elena resisted the urge to dry retch as she scrambled as best she could away from the 'food'.

"It's not exactly something I've ever needed to keep track of" Elijah protested as he felt shame flood him for appearing no better than an idiot. "I have not had the need nor hunger for food since I was turned centuries ago" he was almost proud of himself for the logic excuse he'd just gave.

"You have to be the worst kidnapper ever" she declared clearly exasperated. "I have no spare clothes that would actually fit me and now you're telling me I have to starve as well" she huffed. "Even the Beast fed Belle" she muttered under her breath not caring that he would of course hear her.

His spine stiffened as he heard her words, not only had she been insolent enough to insult him but now she compared him to a beast? If she were anyone else he would have punished them for such disrespect and yet although she was clearly irking him intentionally he didn't even feel the slightest anger towards her.

"If I recall I am not to blame for your ruined clothing" he reminded her with a almost cocky smirk, he allowed himself to inwardly chuckle when she gasped as if indignant before continuing, "And I think I can be forgiven for not preparing for your arrival as I 'd had no intention until you woke me this morning to bring you here" he allowed his back to relax slightly as he leant back in the chair; he could tell by Elena's facial expression that he'd won the argument and meteorically patted himself on the back for a job well done.

"You're right" Elena admitted softly after a quiet pause, but before Elijah could even have to chance to interrupt she gave him an almost playful defiant glare, "But, I believe we are both equally to blame for my clothes being ruined so I declare we're tied" she rushed out with strong conviction and gave him a look that dared him to protest.

If the chair Elijah had been sitting in had arm rests they would've been reduced to saw dust, as it was he clenched his fists and tried not to take the bait. After a moment of calm he gave her an all-knowing-superior smile and Elena knew he was up to something devious.

"As you are not a vampire, and in no way can you equal the control of composure and the ability to remain balanced upright with ease that I do, I concede that it can't be helped when you, whether inadvertently or not cause havoc and disaster wherever you venture" he murmured with a thin veil of humour, "You can't help that you're _clumsy_" he husked softly with delighted glee.

Even as Elena's mouth opened and closed, _which she was fully aware must make her look like a goldfish; _she couldn't even find words to voice in protest.

_Clumsy?_

_Havoc and Disaster?_

The last time she'd engaged in a battle of verbal insults had been just before she'd lost her parents. A twinge of pain squeezed her heart as it always did when she thought of them and after a moment's silence she forced the sad thoughts to the back of her mind determined not to lose focus. As much as she loathed to admit how vain and self-involved she'd been she had never been defeated when it came to verbal altercations with those that thought to judge her.

She smirked with barely suppressed mirth, "I guess being clumsy is just what I must suffer as a human" Elijah gave her a glare as she smiled almost friendly, "But I can't imagine how embarrassing it must be for you that you'd been snuck up on by a girl, I thought vampires were more aware" she sighed as if she was sympathizing with him, "Don't worry I'm sure it happens to all vampires at least once in their life, although I mean you are an original" she said with pity and a shake of her head.

Elijah gritted his teeth at the thinly veiled censure that dripped from her voice. The need to flee and break cups and plates made his fingers twitch. To feel like he was being scolded like a scatter-brained child for not paying attention made him seethe; and yet the excitement that coursed through him had nothing to do with anger or shame; even without a beating heart he felt as if the blood was heating through every vein warming him as never before, and he couldn't deny that it had everything to do with the beautiful fragile doppelganger who sat before him.

* * *

_**(Authors Note)**_

_**Im sorry for making you wait so long but my computer crashed so I had to re-write everything. Hope you liked this chapter and please reveiw. **_

_**Thanks**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Love, Hate and Mistrust**

Chapter T en

Elijah barely repressed the want to smile freely. Even before becoming a vampire his actions and reactions had been composed and controlled. And yet here he was being teased and taunted by some seemingly fearless human, and worse yet, enjoying it.

He could no longer deny that she had some effect on him and that disturbed him deeply. She had so easily brought forth so many emotions he had not experienced in years; Anger, amusement, guilt, and perhaps most frightening of all, arousal.

The way he reacted to her physically was equally unsettling and exciting. Could he really sacrifice her life in exchange for revenge? He was no longer so sure.

* * *

Elena saw Elijah's brow furrow and knew he was troubled. Having seen only one side of him every time they'd come into contact she had always been a little in awe at how well he held himself no matter the situation. Sure she'd seen him angered but even that was suppressed somewhat.

The Elijah sitting across from her now was like a completely different person.

She heard his sigh as if he'd given up on whatever he had been contemplating and watched as he unbuttoned one of his shirt cuffs and rolled it up his arm. Before she could clue into what he was up to he had stood and came to stand before her.

She had to tilt her head sharply to look at his looming presence, "What...?" she started asking.

"Your wounds will be nothing but a nuisance if I'm forced to carry you back and forth" he interrupted before bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting deep.

He extended his arm to her, wordlessly commanding she drink.

Elena gave him a look of irritation, "Why didn't you just do that from the start then" she demanded as she lowered her lips and without hesitation drew in the warm blood with delicate gulps.

Elijah had thought she would be a little more hesitant to drink and was surprised when she showed no indecision or apprehension.

"I had no wish to repeat the past's mistakes by aiding you in becoming a vampire" he grunted as she pulled away. His bite marks had already healed over by the time he sat back down again.

Watching as Elena cautiously probed her bandaged feet before unwinding the wraps to reveal unmarred soles.

"So why change your mind?" Elena asked while rotating each ankle just above the ground as if to stretch the limbs before testing them out.

Elijah was silent at first clearly trying to decide how to answer.

"You have no wish to become a vampire" he stated seriously, "For some reason or another you don't seem intrigued in the slightest of becoming immortal even if it meant saving your life".

Elena couldn't believe how right he was, was she that easy to read?

"I guess I just haven't considered it because I still have hope" she confessed softly.

"Hope?" Elijah repeated clearly confused as to how she could possibly still believe in a miracle happening. "Having been on the receiving end of some of your friends brave but stupid attempts at my life, I fail to see how you haven't accepted by now that no matter who they are or what they endeavour to try to stop my plans from succeeding there is nothing to hope for" he told her bluntly still managing to maintain some control over how he acted; no matter if it scared her or made him feel guilt.

The truth was the truth.

Elena scowled at his answer and stood up to cross the room and finally gain a better view at the various items scattered about.

"Katherine told me of her past" Elena gazed over at him with seriousness while ignoring the frown he made at Katherine's name; Interesting reaction that.

"I think I understand her better after hearing it" Elena continued as she looked in the mirror and cringed at the slight darkening under her eyes from fatigue and worry.

"She'd had her child taken from her only to be banished by her family, and then to find out she was to be some sacrificial lamb for some immortal vampire demon" Elena gave Elijah an accusing look.

"She choose to turn into a vampire because she was alone and cornered, with no hope" Elena whispered the last word with such emotion it caused Elijah chest to constrict with some alien feeling.

"I can hope because even if Stefan and Damon and Bonnie can't save me, I know they won't give up till I'm dead" Elena eyes shone with belief and truth making Elijah's chest tighten once more.

He was damned if he knew what was wrong with him, he was accustomed to those he used or manipulated wallowing in the hopelessness of knowing he could not be defeated or avoided. When he had a plan it was followed through. Human, vampire, werewolf or witch they all knew not to hope or waste time in believing they could escape or hide; they quite pathetically accepted whatever he had in store for them as if it was fate.

"I have waited too long for my revenge" Elijah growled quietly with anger, "If they interfere again they'll all suffer the same fate I have for you" he snapped before striding out of the room and away from her.

* * *

Elena was dumbfounded at his reaction to her words; and more importantly; annoyed.

She was sick of being dumped in a room then abandoned, and thanks to his blood she could now walk and without a second thought followed him.

It had been easier to trail behind him as he seemed so angry that he was moving at human pace down the hall and as she turned each corner and descended each stair she managed to catch his movements before he rounded more corners which led her to believe this house was bigger than she'd first believed.

She found herself luckily with only one door at the last corner and sighed with relief that she wouldn't be forced to play hide-and-seek to find Elijah when she caught a glimpse of a shadow moving under the door past a streak of glowing light.

As she mentally prepared herself to face the vexed vampire she knew she was surely certifiably insane for chasing him down with intent to confront and verbal fight him.

Elena breathed deep once before turning the door handle and throwing the door wide open and storming in.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elena snapped as she quickly searched the room for the original.

Jaw dropping, mouth gaping, and blood heating when she found him half naked; how his shirt had hidden such a perfectly muscled chest, arms and biceps had to have been pure magic.

"I-I..."Elena couldn't seem to speak as she caught his heavy smouldering gaze and felt heat rising to her cheeks in embarrassment.

Before she could form words or an apology Elijah had zapped before her and pressed her against a wall behind her, his arms encasing her within them to prevent escape.

His deep shuttered breaths warming her face as he half glared half gazed at her with a raw intensity that caused her to shiver with anticipation.

"_You're_ my bloody problem" he growled accusingly before sweeping down to capture her soft parted lips with his, smothering her sharp gasp with his almost animalistic groan.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter I can't wait to see Elijah in the final episode after he left Elena that note of apology :P Please review and let me know what you think I know a few people wanted a kiss so I choose that as my cliffhanger :P Please Review and I'll try updating soon.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Love, Hate and Mistrust**

Chapter Eleven

The hot searing punishment of his lips on hers was enough to make her gasp if that were remotely possible, as it was she felt robbed of every last bit of breath in her lungs. She knew she should be doing something...pushing him away? But the feelings that radiated off him were that of an intense need that if he didn't express seemed powerful enough to cause him suffering.

Though he was far from tender as he kissed her, she felt no pain under his rough grasp and assault and found herself cautiously responding. As her lips opened with powerless invitation she felt his tongue invade and clash with hers. The slight metallic taste of his mouth finally seemed to bring her to her senses as it flashed a memory of how Stefan had tasted every time after he had quenched his un-dead thirst with a stolen blood bag.

The second the memory hit her she stiffened as reality came back into focus and she managed to tear herself from his grasp and speak, "No!" she cried when air finally reached her lungs.

Elijah's harsh sharp breaths were his only response as his eyes flashed with anger and disbelief. Whether the anger was over her sudden outburst or at himself for what had just transpired he didn't know. The sweet tantalizing taste of her kiss still lingered on his tongue making him harden more with want and forbidden need; and gritting his teeth was all he could do to resist reaching out and closing the distance once more with another savage scorching kiss.

"That shouldn't have happened" Elena protested between stunted gasps for air that showed how still affected she was from his passionate touch. She lightly shook her head although the action seemed more directed at her than him as if she were mentally berating herself.

"No" He finally spoke in a low harsh grunt, his tone more controlled than hers had been, "It should never have happened" he agreed as he slowly became his more reserved self; once more hiding his emotions behind a calm unconcerned expression of control.

Elena barely stopped herself from demanding why he thought it a mistake, trying to remind herself that it had been and it was right of him to agree; if not apologise for losing control in the first place.

"But so it seems it must be considered a consequence when one rudely storms uninvited into one's private rooms" he countered with censure.

Elena felt the anger she'd felt when she'd first entered his room resurface at his accusing words, "Rude?" she demanded letting disbelief rule her tone. "Rude is kidnapping someone, Rude is threatening them, and Rude...is dumping them in a room and leaving them there while you storm off in a tantrum" she threw back at him.

Elijah barely stopped his jaw from dropping in reaction to Elena's continued fearlessness and readiness to stand up to him no matter the obvious danger of rousing his temper and savage retaliation; as if she had nothing to be apprehensive of.

He gave her a hardened warning filled glare as he stepped away from her in an attempt to covertly flee from her intoxicating scent that filled the air surrounding them. "I can assure you I was not having a tantrum" he spoke carefully. "I pride myself in always being calm and collected in any situation" he stated as if it were a matter-of-fact.

Elena rolled her eyes in scepticism, "Sorry to break your fantasy bubble but this whole night you have been anything but calm and collected" she replied without hesitation; not missing the clenching of his jaw in reaction.

He looked as if he were about to again refute her words before stopping and scowling, she could almost see the night replaying in his mind lending evidence of the truth she'd voiced.

"Oh come on now" Elena barely resisted the urge to croon, "Everyone has an off day every once in a while" even though her words sounded slightly comforting they both knew it was her sly way of teasing him.

Something else that would normally make him fuming mad at anyone but her it seemed. He sighed as he realised that by playfully taunting him she was magically most likely unknowingly calming his irritation. The warning glint in his eyes became a puzzled glance instead as he observed her silently with interest.

"What?" she asked, at last beginning to really feel uneasy under his scrutiny; the sudden change in him confusing her.

He suddenly smiled and gave her a small shake of his head, "You're right" he replied with amusement evident in his voice, "I haven't managed to remain calm or collected in your presence this entire evening" he admitted with the slightest of shrugs as if to ask no one in particular 'what gives?'.

His smiled turned slightly affectionate as he gazed upon her, "There's something about you that makes me forget myself".

Elena felt a little uneasy at his easy admission, what does one say to that? Words struggled to come to her as his echoed inside her mind.

"I-I'm...I don't know what you mean" she stuttered with embarrassment.

"Yes you do" he accused gently; softly.

"You cause me to do things I shouldn't, voice things I shouldn't even think" he confessed as his expression opened enough to show her a glimpse of sadness and regret; his smile turning into a frown.

"Consider things that could ruin plans centuries in the making" as he saw understanding dawn in her chocolate rich eyes he sighed heavily, "Yes, Elena" he continued, "I find myself battling my need for revenge with a need to keep you as far from my brothers clutches as possible".

Elena has already known he hadn't wanted to use her as the tempting bait in drawing Klaus out, but that he was telling her, trusting her with the knowledge of how uncertain he was made her wonder why he was so trusting that she wouldn't use the knowledge to further attempt to sway his decisions.

She looked away from him to her far left, down at the detailed intricately woven expensive rug covering a substantial amount of his bedroom's floor, "You waited so long to get him" she foolishly reminded him in a whisper, looking back up at him with a worried frown, "Why give me hope that you'll change your mind when you're still torn?" she cried with frustration, "I can't make the decision for you".

Elijah frowned as he found himself more enamoured of her, again refusing to use the ammo he freely gave to plead and beg for her freedom and continued existence. Would Katerina have responded so?

"I'm sorry" he grunted sincerely, "You're right" he said sadly. "I've waited so long with thoughts of nothing and no-one else for the day I could finally make him pay for all he is accountable for, In all the years of my lonely existence it's driven me without pause" he ran a hand through his hair and turned from her; striding over to a dark mahogany tall boy dresser and picking up what appeared to be a worn silver pocket watch on a long chain. He turned back and after closing the distance handed Elena the watch indicated for her to open it.

Once opened Elena found a small lock of honey golden hair meticulously tied with a coral blue ribbon inside. "My sisters last gift to me" he answered when she gave him a curious look, "She said I was a stickler for time" his face held a fond smile as loving memories seemed to haunt him. "...'so you'll never have the excuse of ever being late to see me again' she told me" his smile gradually gave way to that familiar sad frown she'd continually caught him showing, "The very next day she was gone" he stated coldly.

Elena understood what he meant, "Klaus" she whispered.

Elijah gave her a answering nod, "We had it planned" he grunted, "She was to meet me at 1'o'clock precisely, I hadn't let her know what I was planning, I was going to get her away from him before she ended up like Flynn or Kol" Elena gathered from his tone of voice when saying those names that those had been his brothers.

"What happened?" Elena asked begging him to continue.

"He knew" he looked at her with regret and remorse, "Somehow he knew what I was doing and disappeared, I haven't seen either of them since" he snarled with frustrating helplessness. "There's no doubt in my mind she ended up like the others" another statement of fact he needed no evidence to prove.

"I failed to protect her" he whispered sadly, "In the end she was wrong, I was too late to see her, ever again" he ran a hand through his hair again before reclaiming the watch from her and replacing it back where it belonged.

He turned back to face her and saw the sympathy and shared sadness in her eyes, his heart tightening at the thought that the fine sheen of unshed tears glistening in her eyes were for him.

"The need to protect her from him and failing in doing so angers me like nothing else" he growled softly clenching his fists, "I haven't felt such a need to protect someone since her" he made his way over to her till they were barely a foot apart and she had to stare up at him. "No one" he repeated firmly before finally letting the anger and past resentment fade to show an intense caring look, and whispered softly yet fiercely "_Until you_".


End file.
